


The archer and the hacker

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver meet in their first year in MIT. They quickly become friends and start dating but are torn apart by their families. Oliver is a member of the Bratva and she is the member of the Triad. 10 years later they meet again and are forced to do something they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated my other fics but school has started so I hardly have time. This came out of nowhere I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it love you all:)

“You can’t leave me Felicity please” Oliver pleaded with her

“The only reason you are in the hospital is because of me and my family” Felicity told him

“I don’t care about our families Felicity. I love you” Oliver said

“I love you too and I almost lost you. You passed out in my arms Oliver and when you lost consciousness it felt like my whole world has been destroyed. I made a deal with my father. We need to end this relationship” Felicity said “I rather die a thousand times then live a life without you Felicity Smoak” Oliver said “Oliver please don’t make this more difficult. Remember that I will always love you. Love is the most powerful emotion and it makes you do the craziest of things”

“I will love you forever and always” Oliver said Just like that she walked out of his life and took his happiness with her.

It was mid-April all around the campus the flowers were blooming but his life was dark and gloomy. Every nook and cranny of campus reminded him of her. The coffee shop, the library, the quad and the classrooms. Oliver couldn’t take it anymore he had to take a break so he took a semester off. He knew why she left. He was the member of the Bratva and she was a daughter of the Triad. Both these organisation were mortal enemies. However they love each other’s companionship they craved normalcy a life outside their families. They were best friends and one day they just become something more. There innocent relationship was put to an end after the attack on Oliver. He had been in coma for 9 days all his friends told him that Felicity and never left his side. She had almost fainted when he flat lined twice. He knew their happiness was short lived but somehow he still hoped that they would get lucky. He was a fool to believe that he could ever have a future with her. Oliver hated the Bratva all the bloodshed wanted to make him vomit he was ready to leave it for her. He thought that together they were indestructible however she left him. Oliver could not stop the tears flowing out of his eyes. She didn’t believe in the strength of their relationship. Imagine that one person who is your best friend. They know you inside and out. They admire your strengths and you weaknesses. Suddenly one day that person leaves you forever. You would be devastated. Oliver was broken. He called up his friend Diggle and asked him to arrange his transfer to Russia he finally wanted to learn the Bratva way of life. Leaving him was the hardest thing she had ever done. She did not have a choice her father would have killed him. When Oliver had almost bled out in her arms she had made her decision. Her father had asked her to formally join the Triad as a hacker and to leave Oliver. She was prepared to do anything to ensure his survival. She just hoped that Oliver would forgive her and understand her actions. So both of them set out on different paths not knowing that they shared the same destination.

 

**10 years later:**

“I don’t want to get married” Felicity protested

“Hon you don’t get a say in this. This marriage is crucial to end the rivalry between us and the Bratva” Her dad said

“Dad I know the Italian mob is a big threat to us but joining hands with the Bratva is unnecessary”

“Felicity we don’t have the resources to beat them. The Bratva has beaten them once they can do it again. I think your future husband is here”

“Sorry I am late Damien the traffic was pretty bad……………..” He stopped speaking when he finally laid eyes on her.

“Oh Frack” Felicity said. Her future husband was none other than Oliver Queen.


	2. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally meet each other after 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am amazed by the number of comments on the first chapter. Thank you so much everyone for reading and commenting. This is probably going to be a short fic like 7 chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

"Oliver my boy you are finally here. We were just talking about you"

"You were so this is why you didn't tell me the name of the girl I was supposed to marry. You knew I would refuse if it was her”

“You cannot refuse the only reason I want you to marry her because you both know each other. I have seen your work Oliver and I know you would do everything to protect her"

"Has she agreed to this wholeheartedly?” Oliver asked.

Even after all those years he was concerned about her choices and decisions.

"You look different but the good kind of different obviously you have been working out" Felicity was mentally berating herself for saying this.

"We are meeting after precisely 10 years and that is the first thing you say. You haven’t changed Felicity Smoak except you’re a blonde now” Oliver observed

“Yeah after everything that happened I guess I needed a fresh start” Felicity explained

“So that’s is what you do change your hair colour after you ruin somebody else’s life” Oliver said .

It sort of just slipped out Oliver never wanted to say those things to her. However seeing her a decade later was unnerving. Countless times he had dreamt of their reunion in most of the dreams he would embrace her fiercely afraid to let her go. The dreams always use to end with Felicity leaving. After sometime Oliver had detached himself from the pain he had felt when she left. Without a doubt Felicity had been a huge part of his life her sudden departure had left a void in his life. However he was beginning to move on. Seeing her now though was reopening old wounds. Oliver Queen though was adept in reading Felicity Smoak he could pinpoint the exact moment Felicity’s face fell and sadness overtook her eyes. Even after 10 years he hated this look on her. Sadness and tears didn’t suit Felicity at all.

“Sorry that was rude. I am a little out of my element. “Oliver apologised.

“Don’t worry I deserve much worse than this” Felicity smiled

“How have you been? I tried to contact you during the first few years but you never replied” Oliver complained “ _Not a day goes by when I have regretted my decision. I am defeated, lost and broken without you. Fix me please” Felicity internally said to herself._

She couldn’t voice her thoughts in front of him though

“I have been good as good as anyone can be after what I did. No amount of hair dye can make me forget that” Felicity said

“This is quite the reunion isn’t it? So Hon you still have doubts about this marriage you are well aware of Mr Queen’s talents aren’t you?” Damien asked

“I agree as long as he has no issues with this proposition” Felicity said “Damien if you don’t mind could I talk to Felicity alone” Oliver asked “Sure go ahead” Damien said while exiting the room.

“Felicity I want to make one thing very clear. This is a business arrangement. We barely know each other so I am never going to force myself upon you. I don’t expect anything from you I just hope you will cooperate with me” Oliver said

“Hey we were friends once we might not know each other now but we used to know each other pretty well” Felicity said “Yeah but you are just somebody I used to know. The Oliver you knew died when you abandoned him in that hospital room. I became a Bratva enforcer after that I am not the same person anymore and as much as I can guess neither are you” Oliver said

“Oliver I am sorry for what I did back then” Felicity apologised

“Sorry for which part for leaving me alone or for not answering any of my calls, messages or emails. Anyway it doesn’t matter anymore I already forgave you that doesn’t mean I will ever forget what happened though” Oliver commented 

"I don’t expect you too frankly I don’t deserve your forgiveness” Felicity said 

"For a moment let’s just leave our past behind. I moved on there were days I wished you never existed you ruined every other women for me” Oliver said

“I don’t know what to say” Felicity said “That’s a first you always knew what to say. I still remembered the first day we met” Oliver said Flashback

: “F _elicity Smoak, Hi I am Oliver Queen” Oliver said as he walked into her tech office “I know who you are. Everyone on campus knows you. You’re the guy who looks like a Greek god and you have shitloads of money. Now that I met you I got to admit most of those rumours are true. You are definitely eye candy god I am going to stop in 3 2 1” Felicity said “Wow I am impressed you know a lot about me. I spilled a latte on my laptop and they told me you are the only person who could fix it” “Oh my god what did you do to this poor thing. Don’t worry baby Mama’s going to fix you” Felicity said “I will pick it tomorrow then it was nice meeting you” “Nice meeting you too” The next day: “You fixed it. Felicity Smoak you are remarkable” “Thank you for remarking on it” “Hey do you want to have dinner with me on Friday just a thankyou dinner” “I would love that Oliver”_  

Yeah I totally embarrassed myself” Felicity said “Is it okay if we get married immediately?” Oliver asked

“You need to ask my dad” Oliver instructed Diggle to call Damian. 

"We have decided to get married today if you allow us.”

“That’s wonderful I wanted to keep the wedding low key in light of the recent threats we have received”

“I already asked my friend Diggle to arrange everything. If everything goes according to plan we will get married in two hours”

“Why me though Oliver. I bet I would be the last person you would want to marry”

“I once gave you my heart Felicity but you  squashed it  between your feet. You however are the only person I can trust to look after someone I really care about”

“Who?” Felicity asked

"My Son” Oliver said


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get married. Felicity discovers an important detail about Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update. I up super busy at school. Hope you like it.

“You have a son. In what world would you have a son and I wouldn’t know about it” Felicity said

“That is because people outside Starling do not know. I have forbidden the media to report about him. I am always very discreet when I go out with him”

“How old is he?”

“He is five”

“Wow he is really small but why do you want me to look after him”

“There are serious threats being made against both our families. Anybody could use him to get to me. I need someone I can trust who can look after him. Promise me you will protect him” He pleaded

“Off course I would he is your son which makes him the second most important person in the world”

“I trusted you once you disappointed me. If you want to back out please do it right now”

“I don’t want to maybe this is my chance of fixing that mistake I made so many years ago.”

“I am only marrying you for my son so don’t for a second thing this is about you. I have forgiven you but I haven’t forgotten what you did”

“I don’t expect you too”

For a moment Felicity had hoped that he would say something more to her. However he had made it perfectly clear that he did not have feelings for her. Damn her heart who wanted her to believe he did. He had clearly moved on also had a kid with another women. Her brain was still trying to process this new information. Oliver had a kid he had gotten intimate with another women. Who was this women?

It was hard so hard to see her after so long. Her memories had plagued him over the years. Sometimes certain events would trigger his memories of their relationship. She left a void in his life one that could never be filled. Then Conner came into his life and everything changed. He started smiling more. He loved playing with his son. He was happy and content but he had felt this way once before about another person. That person had abandoned him. He would do anything to protect his son even if he had to marry her. A long time ago he used to dream about their marriage. He had hope they would have an extravagant wedding in which Felicity would wear an exquisite white dress.

However Felicity was wearing cargo pants and panda flats while marrying him. This was a marriage of convenience he had kept reminding himself but when the priest asked him to kiss her. He felt his heart race their lips touched naturally as if they were meant to fit together.

For a moment both Oliver and Felicity forgot everything else that was happening. It felt like they were kissing for the first time.

“I am sorry. I got carried away. This won’t happen again. I won’t touch you without your consent” Oliver said as he broke the kiss. He walked away leaving a very confused Felicity in the midst.

Oliver reprimanded himself he shouldn’t have lost control and kissed her like that. Felicity was feeling surreal she had been kissed in the most amazing way ever and now she was married to the love of her life. Maybe life was giving her a second chance this time she vowed she wouldn’t leave him.

After saying their goodbyes to Damien both Felicity and Oliver left for Starling.

“I want to warn you. Starling is very different from what you remember. You are not allowed to go alone. One of my female guards will protect you”

“I don’t need protection. I can take care of myself”

“Felicity don’t test my patience. This is my final decision”

“I am your wife even though I know you don’t want to admit it but I am .You have no right to treat me like a possession”

“I know you are my wife that is why I am suggesting this. You are now a Bratva wife that puts a target on your head. Also I need you to be safe. If something ever happens to me I have authorized Connor’s custody to be transferred to you”

“Don’t worry Oliver we will protect him”

“I am scared Felicity my son means the world to me. I wouldn’t be able to cope if something happened to him”

For a moment Felicity thought that she had succeeded in breaking his cold exterior. She put her hand on his to comfort him but he quickly removed his hand. After that he ignored for the entire flight. What had happened to him the old Oliver used to smile and crack jokes. The man sitting beside him was a shell devoid of emotion. The finally landed in Starling. A car was waiting for them

“Oliver thank goodness you are back. Connor has been asking about you” Diggle said

“What did you say?”

“I told him you were on a business trip”

“You need to make it up to him he is mad at you for missing parent’s day”

“Shit I totally forgot about that”

“You must be Felicity Smoak. I am sorry I got so caught up with Oliver that I ignored you”

“It’s not a problem and its Felicity Queen now”

“I can’t believe that you got married overseas Oliver. However congratulations to both of you”

“I am sorry Digg I should have told you but everything happened very quickly. Let’s go home now. I need to meet Connor.”

Digg drove them towards the mansion. Connor came racing through the door as he saw his father.

“Dad I missed you so much over the past few days. Why didn’t you come to Parents day?”

“I am really sorry buddy daddy was busy. However I got you your favorite chocolates and that that Flash figurine you wanted”

“Did you get me two boxes of chocolates?”

“No I got you three. Now be careful don’t eat too much”

“Or I will get cavities. I know dad don’t worry. Who is she” He pointed at Felicity.

“She is an old friend she will be staying with us”

“Is she my new mom?”

Oliver had no idea how to answer that. However Felicity quickly came to his rescue.

“Let’s be friends first. My name is Felicity”

“Okay My name is Connor”

“Connor your dad told me about your obsession with the justice league so I got you a green arrow figurine”

“Thank you Felicity you are the best”

Connor raced out of them room to put his gifts in a safe place.

“He is an adorable little kid”

“He is isn’t he? Come on I want to show you are room.

Felicity had analysed the father- son duo. Only around Connor Oliver would genuinely smile his eyes would lit up. He used to smile like that around her. Oliver led her to the other wing to show her their room. It was an entire suite. They had two adjacent room with a common door in a between. Two bathrooms and one living room. Connor’s room was opposite their room. Felicity was exhausted after the trip she quickly went to bed.

Oliver had already left for QC when she woke up. She went to the kitchen to make coffee she was greeted by Raisa who quickly made breakfast for her. She really wanted to test the security of the mansion. She tried to hack in the system but no matter what ever method she used she couldn’t get in. Whoever had designed Oliver’s system was crazy good. She was still trying to get in when Oliver came for lunch.

“You are wasting your time” Oliver said. Felicity was immersed in her tablet

“Seriously though who designed your system?” She asked

“I did” Oliver replied

“You are joking” She said

“I am serious. I majored in Computer science and minored in cyber security”

“Oliver you used to hate CSC”

“People change Felicity. A good friend once told me that it was easy to get attached to computers they never leave you or disappoint you”

 

 

 


	4. Secrets and computers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and felicity talk over lunch. Typical Olicity Banter:) An interesting secret is reveled showing that nothing will be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am the worst with updating. I will update in the legal world my other fic I just need some time to figure out the ending. Also thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

_“Gosh I hate 9 am classes” Oliver commented_

_“Come on Oliver its CSC. You are going to love this class” Felicity said_

_“You are the only reason I took this class. You know that right” Oliver said_

_“I know you wanted an excuse to spend more time with me”_

_“I can do anything for you Felicity. Btw why do like computers so much?” Oliver asked_

_“People leave Oliver. Computers don’t”_

_“Does that mean I am your computer because I don’t plan on leaving you”_

Wow she wished she could roll back time and relive those moments with him. Life was easier back then. Meeting Oliver had been an accident but his friendship was the greatest gift she ever received. Then the fell in love she knew it was clichéd best friends falling in love but the heart wants what it wants. She had spent 9 months with him as his girlfriend. Felicity felt she had spent entire lifetime in those months. That was the best time period of her life. Sadly however all good things come to an end she should have seen the signs after all nothing lasts forever. She prayed and hoped that their relationship would survive that somehow they will separate themselves from their families but they couldn’t family always came first.

Sometimes in life we reach a cross road and we have no idea where to turn which path to take. All those years ago Felicity Smoak had reached a similar cross road in Oliver Queen’s hospital room. She had been scared Oliver had almost died he had escaped death by mere inches. Felicity Smoak could survive in a world where Oliver Queen existed not in a world where he died. If he was breathing he was alive she could handle his hatred but not his death. Now here she was many years later sitting in Oliver Queen’s house as his wife. Her life had changed again she had finally gotten something she only dreamed about. However she wasn’t happy she had lost Oliver on that fateful day at the hospital. The Oliver she knew had died that day but so had Felicity Smoak. She was not the same person anymore she hadn’t trusted the strength of their relationship before but now she would fight to make this relationship work till her dying breath.

 

 

“Felicity you have tried to break in 9 times it’s not going to work”

“How can you be so sure Oliver?”

“I know you Felicity and I know your coding patterns to do you really think I wouldn’t have thought about every counter measure”

“Ugh this is so annoying. I am supposed to be good at this”

“I know you to well Felicity remember I used to copy your notes”

“Yeah I do. Life was simple back then when coding, courses and college were our major problems. Now look at us you are a Bratva Capitan and I am a certified hacker for the Triad” Felicity said wistfully

Oliver decided to ignore her statement. He couldn’t explain it he wanted to talk to her. He had been amused when he had seen her trying to break in. She still used to make the same face while coding and used the same digital foot print. After she had left Oliver had read and reread all her notes every day just so he could sense the person behind the handwriting. The way she use to chew on her favorite red pen. Her fist pumping when she finally accomplished something. She was really here after residing in his dreams for so long he could finally see her. He had longed to just see her he had contacted her every day for 1 year begged her to return. He had even offered to end their relationship he just wanted to see her. So he had learned coding if Felicity loved it he would love it too. Coding was his escape from his harsh life in Russia. It would comfort him because every time he sat down to code he would remember numerous nights spend in the library' low lit cafe. He used to be amazed by Felicity’s tendency to drink four cups of coffee. Who was he kidding he was still in love with her but he was disappointed before lovers they had been friends she shouldn’t have left. Oliver Queen could survive in a world in which Felicity Smoak didn’t know him her existence was enough for her.

 

“Finally. I broke in”

“Wow I am impressed after 15 attempts took you longer than I expected”

“Well I just had to use some new coding to break in by the way your password it’s the date we ended things why?”

“It’s the day are lives changed forever Felicity. Speaking of life changing moments the press caught wind of our impromptu wedding in Russia. FYI they really adored your panda flats”

She had missed this. Oliver teasing her playfully this was her favorite kind of Oliver

“Well in my defense somebody insisted we get married quickly”

“Felicity this marriage is a sham any way. There is nothing between us so there was no need for the ceremony to be special”

“Evil Oliver has returned seriously though couldn’t she savor playful Oliver a bit more before Mr broody Pants returned” Felicity thought

“ We should be expecting guests. My sister Thea will be arriving tomorrow. Also we need to go to dinner at Table Salt I already made a reservation”

“Why do we have to go? Are we taking Conner?”

“No its just the two of us we need to make a public appearance. I thought we should start small, First dinner than the Bratva Family gala”

“Bratva has galas like actual fun events”

“Come on Felicity we are all normal human beings the organisation is not full of broody pants”

“Wait you heard that. I say the worst things sometimes”

“Don’t worry I am used to it remember. I have to go pick Conner”

“Can I come too? If you don’t mind”

“Actually I wanted you to come. I wanted to show you his school and introduce you to the school’s security personnel. In the coming days I might not be able to pick him up so you can pick him up on my behalf”

“I would love that it would give me more time to bond with him”

“Felicity his safety is my primary concern. I would lose it if something happens to him”

“We will protect him Oliver you and I we make quite a strong team”

She quickly changed and went to the school with Oliver.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A man in the cellar is talking to another man on the phone)

“Any updates on the Queens?”

“Oliver Queen just strengthened the Bratva by aligning with the Triad”

“So two of our most bitter enemies are now helping each other. That’s good we can take both of them down in a single stroke”

“I also found some interesting information about Conner Queen”

“What?”

“The DNA samples just came back. Oliver Queen is not his father”

“I knew it. I knew Queen was hiding something about this boy. This makes our work easier. Do they suspect you?”

“No I have been part of the Queen mansion’s kitchen staff for a month now they don’t suspect anything. They just assume I am simple errand boy”

“Good keep me updated”

Malcom Merlyn sighed as he put down his phone. Ben had given him good news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me up on tumblr. My URL is olicityfan-101:)


	5. Mint chip and Car rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity pick Conner up from school. They have another heart to heart conversation. Oliver soon realizes that danger is right around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is a very late update. I am really sorry my college life is crazy. I would like to thank each and every one of you who is reading this story and leaving kudos and comments. You inspire me to write more. You guys are amazing. Hope you like this version of Oliver and Felicity. For me its really hard to finish fics so I really hope I can finish this one. Love you all:)

“Seriously I expected you to be driving a better car” Felicity said. They were both going to pick up Conner.

“There is nothing wrong with this car” Oliver said

“Come on I expected Oliver Queen to be driving a Porsche or a Mercedes. I never thought you will be an Accord kind of guy” Felicity explained

“Popular to contrary belief I don’t like showing off. Plus I like this car this makes me unnoticeable.  I don’t want to stand out because of my car”

“Wow you have really matured sometimes I can’t believe that you are the same Oliver I was friends with”

“Felicity honestly after a while money and popularity lost their attractiveness. When you left and when Conner was born my life changed. I had to reset my priorities”

“You love him a lot don’t you? Can I ask who his mother was?”

Oliver visibly flinched she could sense that he had not expected this question

“I love him a lot and Laurel Lance was his mother”

“I am sorry I heard the news she died during a car accident right”

“Felicity she didn’t die in an accident she was murdered”

“What the Frack? You are telling this to me know. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s hard talking about her death Conner was 2 when she was killed. He would cry endlessly for his mother. I didn’t know what to do it took me and Conner a lot of time to move past her death. We will talk later we have arrived”

Oliver carefully parked the car in the designated parking area. He stepped out of the car and sprinted to open Felicity’s door

“Always the gentlemen Mr. Queen here I was thinking chivalry was dead”

“It’s my job you are my wife”

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say my wife. How could a single phrase make her feel giddy and induce butterflies in her stomach? They slowly made their way to the school corridor. As soon as Conner spotted them he raced into Oliver’s arms.

“Hey buddy how was school today?”

“It was okay Dad. I don’t like math too much. Miss Jones scolded me as I hadn’t completed my homework”

“Conner Queen, What have I told you about finishing your school work. We will not be going to the Starling Aquarium on Sunday” Oliver said sternly

“But Dad you promised I have been waiting for weeks to go there” Conner protested

“You should have thought of that before skipping your math homework. Promise me you will complete your school work from now on”

“Okay I promise” Conner said with a sigh

Felicity couldn’t help contain her amusement as she saw Father and son interacting. Conner reminded her so much of Oliver in College. It was kind of funny he was lecturing his kid about school work while he always used to have problems completing his course work.

“Don’t worry Conner. Your dad will take you to the aquarium and if it’s any consolation even your dad sucked at Math. He got a D in 10 grade Algebra”

“You did how come you never told me before Dad?”

Oliver glared at Felicity. “Well I hope at least you won’t get a D that’s why you have to finish your school work on time”

Afterwards Oliver introduced Felicity to the school staff and had her name added to Conner’s family list.

“Dad can we stop for ice cream on the way back”

“I don’t know about Oliver but I am dying to eat some mint chip”

“Ya buddy we can get ice-cream”

“You are the best dad ever and you too Felicity you are my bestest friend”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile many years ago one night while she had helped him solve a problem set Oliver had used the same phrase to describe her.

“Thank you Conner I am happy to be your friend”

Even his son was quickly warming up to Felicity. Who was he kidding nobody could resist Felicity Smoak’s charm. He was a goner from the first time she spoke to him. Everybody would fall under her spell there was just something about her. Something so pure and untainted by the demons of their family business that he was drawn to her like moth to a flame. Lately it was becoming hard for him to control his feelings around her. He had noticed that her eyes would lit up when she smiled and she would crinkle her eyebrows when she was worried. She snored at night there bedrooms were connected to each other and some days he would leave the door open and just stare at her sleeping form. He knew it was creepy she would say so if she ever found out. However it was so peaceful to look at her sleeping blissfully. He was addicted to the sound of her snores it comforted him. Some day he wanted to caress her face but he always used to stop himself their relationship hadn’t reached that stage yet.

 

It was easy for Felicity to imagine everything was normal while she was in the car ride with Oliver and Conner. Conner kept telling her about school and her favorite comics and she listened to everything with interest. To an outsider they would seem like a normal family but they were not. Oliver still hated her. So Laurel was Conner’s mother Felicity was not surprized Laurel was a good friend. Oliver had met Laurel at a party she was in Harvard Law School. He had introduced her to both Tommy and Felicity at another party. Felicity was shocked to learn that she had been killed in cold blood. She looked at Conner so young and so innocent a wave of protectiveness rose inside her. They would keep him save after all they made a kick ass team.

The small family of three arrived at the ice cream parlour. They were unaware that somebody was following them. Oliver ordered Vanilla for himself and mint chip or both Felicity and Conner. He remembered that Felicity liked a lot of sprinkles and chocolate syrup on her ice cream.

Felicity smiled when their order arrived Oliver had remembered.

“You remembered?”

“Of course I would I don’t forget things easily”

“Thank you for the ice cream Oliver”

They were still eating their ice cream when Oliver got a call

“Hi this is Oliver Queen to whom am I speaking”

“Oliver my boy it’s so long since we have talked”

“What do you want Merlyn”

“I just wanted to tell you I know your son’s secret. “

“What are you talking about Merlyn don’t play games with me” Oliver banged his fists on the table. Conner and Felicity were both puzzled by his behaviour

“There is no need to get so worked up Oliver. We will talk later anyways your ice cream is melting”

“How do you know where I am?” Oliver questioned while frantically observing his surroundings. However Malcom had already disconnected the call.  

 

 

 

 


	6. authors note

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I am really busy with university work as a result this story is on hiatus till December 20. I haven't abandoned this story I plan to complete this and my other stories by the end of December. Thank you for reading so far and leaving kudos and comments. I love you all:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Malcolm's phone call. Thea arrives and is not happy to see Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is super late I know. Finals finished a week ago so now I have time to write. This chapter is a little slow but don't worry we are almost done. Thank you for reading leaving kudos and comments. I hope all of you are having a wonderful Christmas. Happy reading guys don't forget to comment if you like or dislike anything. Happy Holidays:)

Oliver knew that whoever that man was had already left. It was futile attempt to look for him while he had Conner and Felicity with him. He couldn't compromise their safety. He could see that both Felicity and Conner very visibly shaken by the change in his behaviour. He also noticed that a question was just on the tip of Felicity's tongue. Oliver had to alert her somehow without alarming Conner. He strained his brain for memories that he had buried long ago. Memories of him and Felicity he knew that there was a word they both used to use for emergency situations. He smiled when he finally remembered what it was.

 

"Code Cupid, Felicity" despite the circumstances Oliver was trying to suppress a smile.

Felicity knew that something was wrong ever since Oliver had gotten off the phone his entire demeanour had changed. Then to her surprise he said something she never thought he would remember.  Code cupid had been there inside joke. Their fresh man year Oliver had been stalked by Carrie Cutter. She was from another university and had seen Oliver at a party. Felicity didn't blame the woman I mean have you looked at Oliver she was surprised he only had one stalker. Felicity had nicknamed her cupid since she was crazy about Oliver.

"Conner remember I was telling you we need to see young justice. Well I put it on download before coming here it might be finished by now” Felicity looked at Conner.

If the young boy had noticed any of the tension between Oliver and Felicity he chose to ignore it.

“Yeah let’s go home” Conner said

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and got up from his chair. After paying the bill they made their way outside. Oliver opened the back door for her and the side door for Conner. They both settled in. Oliver put on his seat belt checked his rear-view mirror and sped off towards home. Felicity knew that something was bothering him but she refused to comment on it waiting for them to get home. The entire ride she could see that Oliver was tense he was clenching his teeth together and whispering something to himself she barely heard it but it felt like he was asking himself a question,” How does **HE** know?”

 

 Who was this guy that Oliver was muttering to himself about and what did he know? Felicity asked herself. They finally arrived at the mansion.

Oliver parked the car and both Felicity and Conner got out of the car. They were greeted at the foyer by a furious Thea Queen. Oliver grimaced as they didn’t have enough problems already. He was sure that there was a mole in the mansion’s security. Now his sister had to arrive at the worst time possible and overcomplicate things. One more person now that Oliver had to protect. He just wished that she would return to her fashion school quickly.

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you got married overseas and didn’t invite me” Thea said

“How are you, Thea?” Oliver tried to change the topic

“Splendid considering my only brother got married and didn’t invite me” Thea was still fuming with anger

“Thea…”

“No don’t Thea me aren’t you at least going to introduce me to your wife” Thea said while cutting him off

“Well I will do that if you let me speak. Thea meet my wife Felicity” Oliver said

Felicity stepped forward and Thea embraced her in a hug. Felicity was surprised that Thea had initiated contact.

“Felicity as in Felicity Smoak?” Thea questioned

“I am sorry Thea I don’t think we have met before” Felicity said

“No but I know you. She is the one who broke your heart Ollie and you married her great” Thea scoffed

“Thea, Felicity is my wife and you have no right to question my decisions or disrespect her” Oliver said and put his arm around Felicity’s waist.

Felicity was shocked that Oliver had defended her when he had no reason to. She leaned in to his touch seeking comfort.

“I am sorry Ollie” Thea said

“No you have to apologise to her Thea” Oliver told her

“There is no way in hell that I am going to do that not after what she did to you” Thea said and stormed off towards her room.

“Thea...” Oliver said and tried to go after her but Felicity stopped him.

“Let her go Oliver its okay she just needs some time” Felicity told him

“I am sorry Felicity I really am” Oliver said without looking at her

“Hey it’s alright I deserve it. I broke your heart remember. I am the bad one here” Felicity tried to lighten up the situation.

“Where did Conner go?” Oliver looked here and there but couldn’t find his son.

“Oliver relax he probably ran to his room after we arrived. He probably did not want to watch the verbal match between you and Thea.” Felicity reassured him.

“Are you sure he was just here?” Oliver was still worried.

“Ok wait here look your son is watching the new episodes of Young justice I presume” Felicity had switched on the surveillance feed from Conner’s room and was showing Oliver on the tablet.

“Thank you Felicity and no matter what Thea says I am glad I married you” Oliver said and gazed at her.

For a moment both of them forgot their past history and just looked at each other. Blue meeting blue both of them were fools who did not believe in the power of love. Love had separated them but it was due to love that they were back together no matter how hard they tried to ignore their feelings. The moment was broken when Diggle arrived in the room.

“I am sorry. I can come back some other time” Diggle said clearly noticing that he had interrupted something important.

“No its fine. Digg lets go this new case is important” Oliver said

“Oliver we just got back shouldn’t you rest before going and what about the phone call that you got in the ice cream shop. Who was on the phone?” Felicity finally asked the question she was dying to ask since the phone call. There was something going on and Felicity Queen loved mysteries.

“Felicity can we please not do this right now” Oliver pleaded with her without answering her question

“Oliver are you going to tell me or not?” Felicity asked

“Felicity this is not your problem. Don’t get in the middle of something that doesn’t concern you” Oliver told her

“Doesn’t concern me dammit Oliver you married me which makes it our problem.  Let me help you” Felicity said

“Felicity I am sorry. I have to go. I won’t be back for dinner” Oliver ignored her questions and started walking towards the door.

Felicity was feeling sad Thea probably hated her and Oliver did not trust her enough to tell her stuff. She swallowed her disappointment and went to Thea’s room and knocked on the door.

“Ollie I am telling you I am not going to apologise to her” Thea said without opening the door

“It’s me Thea can I come in?” Felicity asked

“It’s a free country do whatever you want” Thea said

Felicity composed herself and walked in the room.

“What are your intentions with my brother? Do you need money is that why you are here?” Thea eyed her curiously

“I love him, Thea” Felicity replied honestly

“The hell you do. Do you even have any idea what happened after you left. I lost my brother he stopped smiling. He stopped coming home he went to Russia and after he returned he was a different man. My brother used to hate the Bratva but your departure forced him to be a Bratva enforcer. You might have fooled            Ollie and Conner but not me” Thea said to her

“Thea, I am truly sorry for what happened back then. Do you think it was easy with for me to say goodbye to the love of my life. No it was the hardest decision I had to make and what makes you think that I did not suffer I had to suffer the consequences of my choices every day” Felicity said trying to control her tears.

Thea could see how distressed Felicity was she had never thought what Felicity might have felt in that moment. She felt sorry for Felicity and Oliver as they had sacrificed so much for their families.

“I am sorry Felicity. I really am I never thought how hard that must be for you”

“Don’t worry Thea. I still haven’t forgiven myself. So let’s have dinner your brother had to go somewhere” Felicity told her

“So where are you guys going on your honeymoon come to England visit my school” Thea said excitedly

“Thea I don’t think we are even going”

“Why not you just got married. Don’t worry I will ask Ollie” Thea said with a lot of conviction

Felicity realized that Thea Queen was a force to be reckoned with. They had to drag Conner away from his computer screen. He had already watched five episodes of the show. All of three of them sat down for dinner and Felicity realized she could get used to this. These people were her family now. After putting Conner to bed Thea had demanded to see the few picture of Oliver and her wedding. They were quite simple as both of them where not dressed for the occasion however there was one picture that Thea loved. It was the picture of both of them kissing and although you couldn’t see their expression it was clear that both of them were savouring each other’s touch. Felicity remembered the kiss after that Oliver had left her. After Thea returned to her room Felicity went to her room she couldn’t help but feel that something bad was going to happen. Oliver had left with Digg four hours ago and still hadn’t returned it was almost midnight when she got his call.

“Oliver where are you? Conner was asking for you when I put him to bed” Felicity started speaking without giving him a chance to speak.

“Mrs Queen I mean Felicity” Diggle said

“Digg where is Oliver why do you have his phone?” Felicity questioned she was beginning to get worried

“Felicity, Oliver was shot” Diggle said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Come talk to me on Tumblr my url is olicity-fan101.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but from now on I will be updating every two days. Hope you like it:)

Life is so cruel sometimes. You go through so many things in your lifetime. We are so naïve to believe that certain things will never happen again. Certain painful events that shake us to our very core that change the course of our entire life. While going through this event you believe that the universe owes you one and would not put you through this ordeal again but you are wrong. Felicity had received a similar call in university when Oliver had been shot. The consequences had been serious back then she just hoped he was okay. She made her way to the hospital and was bracing herself to see an unconscious Oliver connected to various machines. Instead she saw Oliver sitting on the bed with a bandaged shoulder. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as Oliver was not severely injured.

                                                                         

“What were you thinking?” Felicity asked

“Felicity, what are you doing here?” Oliver was surprised to see her

“Digg called me. Do you even care that you have a child and sister sleeping at home. I know you don’t care about me but what about Conner?”

“Felicity…” Oliver tried to explain

“No don’t Felicity me, Oliver. What’s going on? Tell me the truth please” Felicity said

“You know I can’t” Oliver said and looked away

“Oliver, you married me because you needed my help. So let me help you” Felicity caressed his uninjured shoulder.

“You remember Tommy Merlyn?” Oliver asked her

“Yeah I do he died in the earthquake in 2012” Felicity told him

“Tommy is Conner’s father Felicity”

“What? How but you said he is yours even his birth certificate has your name” Felicity was shocked and trying to process the information.

“I didn’t know either when Laurel told me I believed her. I had slept with her once one I was drunk so I thought it must be mine. When Conner was one and his blood group testing took place as he had an infection then I came to know that he is Tommy’s.” Oliver told her

“Why did she hide it though and why come to you?” Felicity asked

“Tommy told her too. It was his dying wish he wanted his child to have a stable home. Tommy knew that his dad Malcom was a psycho. Also Conner is really valuable Tommy’s mother was Italian which made him the successor to the Italian mafia in Starling. Conner would be the next heir after Tommy’s death. Knowing this Malcom could use his grandson as a bargaining chip. As Malcom had failed to protect Rebecca the Italians still blamed him. By giving them Conner he could avoid his death” Oliver explained

“Woah that’s messed up. I hate this mob lifestyle. I wish our lives were normal” Felicity said

“I wish that all the time. He not my son by blood but I still love him with all my heart. So I gave him my name hoping that Malcom would never find out but recently he did. I don’t know how.” Oliver told her

“Well to prove you are not the father he would have needed Conner’s DNA and yours too. Either he got it from his school or the house. Did you recently change anyone in his security detail?”

“No but just last month there was an addition made to the kitchen staff. An errand boy I think his name is Ben. I carried out a background check but he was clean” Oliver told her

“Well let me try. I mean you are good but I am the best” Felicity said

Oliver laughed in response trust Felicity to lighten up every situation.

“You know I am glad I married you. You are remarkable” Oliver looked at her intensely

“Thank you for remarking on it” Felicity said

“Well this is weird” Oliver said

“What’s weird?”

“We always have life changing discussions in hospital rooms” Oliver chuckled

  “Yeah we do” Felicity said

“So I was thinking to start over. Felicity Smoak would you like to go to dinner with me?” Oliver asked

“Are you asking me out on a date like a date _date_ because we are already married” Felicity said

“Yeah but we always do things differently so is it a yes or a no?” Oliver asked

“Oliver, we need to go home find more information about Ben. Can we do this when the whole Malcom fiasco is over?” Felicity said

“Felicity, I am not going to put my entire life on hold because of him. I am taking you on a date this Friday” Oliver said

“Okay now can we leave because hospitals freak me out” Felicity said

“Yeah let me grab my keys”

“Oh Digg already took your car. I am driving” Felicity told him

They both sat in her car. Oliver felt weird sitting on the passenger side he was used to driving on his own but he was glad that it was Felicity behind the wheel he trusted her with his life. He was looking forward to Friday. Ever since she had gotten Diggs call her emotions where in overdrive. Her heart wouldn’t stop beating frantically and she could swear that it sped up when he asked her on a date. She had been pleasantly surprised Oliver had opened up to her. This was so much better than their last hospital encounter. As she approached a red light she stopped her car and looked at Oliver. He had dozed off during the ride she lightly stroked his hair. He looked so peaceful and young when he slept. Felicity vowed to help him take Malcom down and restore his peace. It was almost morning when they arrived at the Mansion.

“Wake up sleepy head” Felicity said to Oliver but he didn’t open his eyes

“Oliver we are here and I am not going to carry you so get up” She pinched his arm

“Ouch what the hell” Oliver jerked awake

“Come on let’s go. You can sleep on your bed”

He got out of the car she followed him and they slowly made their way inside. They tiptoed their way across the living room and slowly climbed the stairs. Both of them were exhausted. Without changing into his night clothes Oliver lied down on his bed. Felicity laid the blanket on top of him and plopped his injured arm on a pillow she was going to change when Oliver grabbed her hand.

“Stay with me” He said groggily

“Always” She said and decided to sleep with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?? Thoughts????????


End file.
